<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfic: The Way It Used To Be Ch 1, Clifford the Big Red Dog | FanFiction by TroyMartin2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613505">Fanfic: The Way It Used To Be Ch 1, Clifford the Big Red Dog | FanFiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyMartin2019/pseuds/TroyMartin2019'>TroyMartin2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clifford the Big Red Dog (Cartoon 2000), Clifford the Big Red Dog Series - Norman Bridwell, Clifford's Puppy Days (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyMartin2019/pseuds/TroyMartin2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clifford/Jorge (Slash)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<b>The Way It Used To Be</b> by <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/u/2319619/">strong man</a><br/>
</p><hr/><p> <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/cartoon/">Cartoons</a> » <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/cartoon/Clifford-the-Big-Red-Dog/">Clifford the Big Red Dog</a> Rated: K+, English, Romance &amp; Drama, Words: 3k+, Favs: 13, Follows: 6, Published: <span>6/10/2013</span> Updated: <span>8/6/2018}</span></p>
<hr/><p><span class="pull-right"><br/>
<a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/r/9377286/">29</a></span><br/>
Chapter 1: Two Big Dogs<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="storycontent nocopy"><p>
      <span>
        <em>
          <strong>This is my first fic of Clifford the Big Red Dog</strong>
        </em>
      </span>
    </p><p><span><em><strong>Pairing: </strong></em></span>Clifford/Jorge <strong>(Slash)</strong></p><p><span><em><strong>Date: </strong></em></span>February 6</p><p><span><em><strong>Rated</strong></em></span>: K+</p><p>
      <span>
        <em>
          <strong>In case you didn't know, the show was cancelled in February 25 2003 which means that I can do whatever the heck I want with this and others.</strong>
        </em>
      </span>
    </p><p>It was a bright and sunny day on Birdwell island, the sun shined down on Emily Elizabeth's house.</p><p>Clifford was laying down in his dog-house sighing, he wished that he could find a male his size but he very well knew that there is no other dog as big as he is in plain sight. Just then T-bone came into the house and walked over to his friend. "Hey Clifford" T-bone said. "Hey T-bone" He said sitting his eyes on him.</p><p>"Mac, Cleo and me are going to the beach to play...you wanna come?" He offered. "Sorry...T-bone...maybe later" He said turning to him and holding back his sadness. Okay" He said turning and going out of the house to join the others.</p><p>Clifford had gone back to his depression and the song for that is "(What is) Love? by Jennifer Lopez. Clifford thought that how can someone love a big red dog such as himself. He then whimpered himself to sleep.</p><p>Meanwhile while the three were playing, people like Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley and Vaz along with their parents and others came to the docks to see the fairy that was coming up the island and riding it was none other then Jorge and his owner Nina.</p><p>Like Clifford, Nina's love made Jorge grow so big and the same size but not as wide and took up the whole back. The rest including Nina was standing in the front.</p><p>Jetta saw a girl with brown hair and asked Emily who she was. "She's my friend Nina" She said. Emily took a long look at her. "She's grown up" She said amazed. The fairy honked the horn to announce their arrival.</p><p>The crowd cheered as the bridge was let down. The people got off and quickly Nina was Emily who was waving at her so she ran up and stopped when she came up. They held hands while apart.</p><p>"Emily...it's been such a long time since I had seen you" Nina said gladly. "I has...wow Nina...you haven't changed a bit" Emily said looking at her. "Thanks...you didn't either" Nina said after giggling.</p><p>Emily and her friend hugged and laughed then parted. Just then, Jorge came up beside her and happily barked. Emily looked up at how big he was. "Wow...Jorge is as big as Clifford" She said.</p><p>Jorge licked Emily's cheek which made her giggle. "Yeah...hey...where is he anyway?" He said eyeing her. "Hmmm...I don't know...he always come when the fary arrives" She said putting on her think cap.</p><p>"I wonder where he is?" She said searching for him. Jorge barked happily and ran. "Where's Jorge going?" She said looking at him. "I think he's looking for Clifford" She said looking in the same direction.</p><p>"I don't blame him...those two spend a lot of time together. Meanwhile Clifford was still depressed till he smelled something that awaken him from his sadness. "What is that I smell?" He said before getting up.</p><p>He put his nose to the ground and started to sniff, he had gone to the park, on the streets and around the other houses but he couldn't find the scent until his nose touched a dachshund with the same colored nose as him.</p><p>He looked up and saw a familiar face, he smiled at him with delight.</p><p>"Jorge?" He wagged his tail and smiled. "Clifford...it's so good to see you" He nuzzled him as a greeting. "Nice to see you too...it's been over seven years since I last saw you. "Yeah...it had" Clifford said happily.</p><p>"Say...aren't the others coming too? "Na...they are all staying in the city" He said. "Oh well...hey you wanna meet my new friends? "Sure...I love too" He said while his tail wagged.</p><p>Just then T-bone, Mac and Cleo came up to the two. "Hey Clifford...we are just going to play. "Wanna join? She said hoping and smiling as always. "Sure...but can Jorge come along" He said then looked by his side.</p><p>"Sure...but who is he?" Said T-bone. "I think he's the one standing by Clifford" He said to T-bone. "Oh" He said feeling stupid. "Jorge...I'd like you to meet Cleo...T-bone and Machiavelli "Mac" said Clifford.</p><p>"Machiavelli "Mac...what a interesting name" Jorge smiled. "Just Mac is just fine" He quickly corrected Jorge. "Well come on...the last one to the park is a smelly crab" Cleo said. All the dogs got ready to race.</p><p>"Get really get set...go" Cleo started. Cleo, T-bone and Mac ran as fast as they can while Clifford and Jorge got into their own. Once they made it to the beach, Mac asked what were they going to do.</p><p>"Well...we can roll down that hill" Cleo suggested. "Yeah!...that's always fun...wanna join?" He said looking at his best friend. "Sure...we can do that" said Jorge. They all went to the top of the hill then Cleo explained the rules.</p><p>"Okay...the rules are that each one rolls down and whoever gets dizziest is the winner" She said. "Uh...Cleo" She turned to him. "Do you mind if me and Jorge roll down together since he's new to the island" Clifford said. "Why not" She said. "Thanks" He said.</p><p>T-bone went first then Mac and Cleo, they were all dizzy but not enough. "Okay...you guys are up" Cleo said. Cleo, wait" He out a paw out in front of her as she turned to the gray hound.</p><p>"What? Said Cleo. "If Clifford or Jorge pin one another then they win" Mac suggested. "Good idea Mac...Okay Clifford...you heard him" Cleo said taking him up on the offer. "You ready for this?" Clifford turned to him. "Yeah" Jorge said to his puppyhood friend. "Okay" He said taking steps back and crouching down.</p><p>Jorge turned his back to the hill. Here I come" He got ready to tackle him. He punched Jorge off and they rolled down then when they got to the bottom Jorge pinned Clifford who was panting.</p><p>The three looked at the two of then who seem to be having a staring contest so they decided to go they somewhere else.</p><p><em>Note that Clifford and Jorge needed to catch up, T-bone, Cleo and Mac knew that for some reason.</em> "Hey Clifford" He said under the red dog. "Yeah" Said Clifford.</p><p>"Why don't we spend some time together like we used too" He suggested an offer. "Sounds good to me" He wagged his tail. Jorge smiled and let the red dog up.</p><p>"So...where do we start?" Clifford said panting. Just then Nina called out for her dog to come, Jorge lifted up his ears then back at his friend.</p><p>"I got to go...meet me at the beach tonight" He replied. "Okay...see ya" He said. Jorge smiled and ran off to his master, Clifford just sat there and formed a rather slow smile. He was completely unaware that his tail was wagging and just walked to the beach where his other friends were at.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fanfic: The Way It Used To Be Ch 2, Clifford the Big Red Dog | FanFiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fanfic: The Way It Used To Be Ch 2, Clifford the Big Red Dog | FanFiction</p>
<p></p><div class="t_head hbox">
  <p></p>
  <div class="hbox">
    <p></p>
    <div class="t_text t_text_s">
      <p>
        <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/">
          <b>FanFiction</b>
        </a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="v_divider"></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="t_text">
  <p>
    <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/j/">Just In</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="t_text">
  <p>
    <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/">Community</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="t_text">
  <p>
    <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/">Forum</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="hbox">
  <p></p>
  <div class="t_text">
    <p>
      <a href="#end">
        
      </a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="v_divider"></div>
</div><div class="t_text t_text_e">
  <p>More</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>                <span class="pull-right"></span></p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <p> </p>
      <p>                    Story</p>
      <p>Author</p>
      <p>Community</p>
      <p>Forum</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>                <br/>                </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/><b>The Way It Used To Be</b> by <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/u/2319619/">strong man</a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/cartoon/">Cartoons</a> » <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/cartoon/Clifford-the-Big-Red-Dog/">Clifford the Big Red Dog</a> Rated: K+, English, Romance &amp; Drama, Words: 3k+, Favs: 13, Follows: 6, Published: <span>6/10/2013</span> Updated: <span>8/6/2018}</span></p>
  <hr/>
  <p><span class="pull-right"><br/> <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/r/9377286/">29</a></span><br/>Chapter 2: Time To Reconnect, Mac's Interest In Him<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <span>This is my second chapter of </span>
        </em>
      </strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <span>Clifford the Big Red Dog</span>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p><strong><em><span>Pairings:</span> </em></strong>Clifford/Jorge, Mac/Janson <strong>(Slash) </strong></p>
    <p><span><em><strong>Rated:</strong></em></span> K</p>
    <p>Cleo and T-bone were at the beach waiting for their best friend, Clifford to come "Maybe he's not coming? Cleo assumed to T-bone. "Come on, he's just running a little late" He said defending him.</p>
    <p>"Well, I'm gonna go look for him" The purple poodle said and ran off to his dog house. T-bone figured that he'll just let her go so he just plopped down on the sand.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Clifford was getting all pampered up by Emily Elizabeth "Your gonna have the greatest time with Jorge, I just know it" she scrubbed behind his ears and all around his body with a huge brush that was dipped in soap and perfume liquid.</p>
    <p>The red dog was eager to impress his puppy-hood best friend. "How's your teeth? She asked and instead of barking for an okay, he just showed her with a giant smile then she took out a toothbrush and started scrubbing after he got to her level.</p>
    <p>Scrubbing every inch, she was careful not to do any damage. After she was finished, she packed up to sweat "Phew, you look good and ready" She stood the brush up next to her but Clifford was still smiling.</p>
    <p>"You wait right here, I'm going to go put the toothbrush and brush away" She turned around. Clifford had finally closed his mouth but heard someone nearby clear their throat.</p>
    <p>He turned his head to see his poddle friend. "Have you forgotton about us? She asked him. "Of course not, I would never do that. "So, why was Emily brushing behind your ears? She raised an eyebrow.</p>
    <p>"Oh, I'm just getting ready for the night with Jorge them Cleo looked away. "Aww, don't be mad, I'll promise that I'll make time for you guys. "Clifford, you haven't seen him since you moved here to Birdwell Island but don't forget that you still have friends here" She said making him do a serious commitment.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Mac was laying in his dog house with his own bowl of tummy-yummys and stared at the sunset while sighing as he was resting on his paws. "What's good is glory if I don't have another dog to share it with?</p>
    <p>Just then, he mopped his face down until he perked up at the sight of seeing something in the far distance. "What is that? He asked squinting his eyes, trying to make it out but couldn't though from what he could tell, it was shaped like a dog thought.</p>
    <p>It was near dark out "Maybe I should introduce myself" he got on up and stretched his body while yawned before walked over across the street but not before looking both ways.</p>
    <p>"He could be lost and it's possible that he doesn't have a home" He said to himself approaching him. The dog was white colored and has an eye patch and had yellowish hair short hair and long hair covering one eye, he looked to see a blue greyhound walking towards him.</p>
    <p>Perhaps he was coming to greet him? He was sensitive and didn't show fear that he looked taller then him so he just sat down on his butt "Hello" He said the first think on his mind.</p>
    <p>Mac sat down as well "hi, my name is Mac..it's short for Machiavelli" He smiled. "Nice to meet you, the name's Janson" He bowed his head. "Janson, what an interesting name" He said buttering him up.</p>
    <p>Janson turned his head and blushes a little until Mac asked if he was lonely which his response was yes then asked him if he would care to join him in his dog house. "That'll be fantastic" He said wagging his tail.</p>
    <p>Mac wagged his tail also and the other was easily convinced by his charm and smooth talking voice "Come on" The Grayhound tilted his read to the left and walked. Janson caught up and walked by his side.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Nina were sleeping in her bed while her dog, Jorge was in the backward just walking back and forth with his head down "Boy, it's been such a long time" he stopped and sat on his butt" what am I going to say to him once we're alone? He asked worrying.</p>
    <p>They were just puppies back then so he was quite nervous and he had bet that Clifford was just as nervous as him. He just laid down on the grass and began thinking about what he had on the planning arrangements.</p>
    <p>It was about that time, they could go for walk cause that's just about the only thing they can do during the night since everyone else will be asleep. The Dachshund rolled on his back and sighed in disappointment until a big shadow came up.</p>
    <p>It was none other then Clifford "Cliff, I didn't expect for you to come, I was suppose to come to you" He explained. "Well, I was ready so I thought that I should pop in.</p>
    <p>Both laughed and Clifford got off of him, sat down and waited for Jorge to stand up "So, what're we gonna do? The red dog said quickly getting into a playing position. "Honestly, I haven't thought of a plan yet but we could maybe go for a walk" He said last minute then apologized for not being prepared enough.</p>
    <p>"A walk sounds wonderful to me and we can talk about all of our friends back home in the city" He smiled. Jorge admired him for his big ideas, something that he was known for.</p>
    <p>"Okay, let's do it...I'll be just like old times" He wagged his tail. "Yeah' He wagged his and they tiptoed off instead of running.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>
          <strong>Long time since the first chapter was made and this second one here just seems to take the bait. Janson is my character and it gets even better when Mac and Clifford falls in love in the next one.</strong>
        </em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p><br/><a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/1/">« Prev</a> Ch 2 of <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/3/">3</a> <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/3/">Next »</a><br/><br/><span class="btn"><br/><a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=9377286&amp;chapter=2&amp;storytextid=48314854"> Review</a><br/></span><br/></p>
</div><div class="drop_m">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>Share:<br/><a href="mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&amp;body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/2/">Email</a> . <a href="https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/2/">Facebook</a> . <a href="https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/2/">Twitter</a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>Story:</td>
<td>
 Follow
 Favorite
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Author:</td>
<td>
 Follow
 Favorite
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="2">

</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  <hr/>
  <p>Contrast: <a href="#">Dark</a> . <a href="#">Light</a><br/>Font: <a href="#">Small</a> .<br/><a href="#">Medium</a> .<br/><a href="#">Large</a> .<br/><a href="#">XL</a><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>            <ins class="adsbygoogle"></ins></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <a id="end" name="end"></a>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>        <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php">Desktop Mode</a> . <a href="https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress">Twitter</a> . <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/h/">Help</a> . <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php">Sign Up</a> . <br/>        <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/">Cookies</a>  . <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/">Privacy</a> . <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/">Terms of Service</a><br/>        </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fanfic: The Way It Used To Be Ch 3, Clifford the Big Red Dog | FanFiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fanfic: The Way It Used To Be Ch 3, Clifford the Big Red Dog | FanFiction</p>
<p></p><div class="t_head hbox">
  <p></p>
  <div class="hbox">
    <p></p>
    <div class="t_text t_text_s">
      <p>
        <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/">
          <b>FanFiction</b>
        </a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="v_divider"></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="t_text">
  <p>
    <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/j/">Just In</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="t_text">
  <p>
    <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/">Community</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="t_text">
  <p>
    <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/">Forum</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="hbox">
  <p></p>
  <div class="t_text">
    <p>
      <a href="#end">
        
      </a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="v_divider"></div>
</div><div class="t_text t_text_e">
  <p>More</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>                <span class="pull-right"></span></p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <p> </p>
      <p>                    Story</p>
      <p>Author</p>
      <p>Community</p>
      <p>Forum</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>                <br/>                </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/><b>The Way It Used To Be</b> by <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/u/2319619/">strong man</a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/cartoon/">Cartoons</a> » <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/cartoon/Clifford-the-Big-Red-Dog/">Clifford the Big Red Dog</a> Rated: K+, English, Romance &amp; Drama, Words: 3k+, Favs: 13, Follows: 6, Published: <span>6/10/2013</span> Updated: <span>8/6/2018}</span></p>
  <hr/>
  <p><span class="pull-right"><br/> <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/r/9377286/">29</a></span><br/>Chapter 3: Pampering Up<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <span>This is my third chapter of </span>
        </em>
      </strong>
      <strong>
        <span>Clifford the Big Red Dog</span>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p><strong><span>Pairings:</span> </strong>Clifford/Jorge, Mac/Janson <strong>(Slash) </strong></p>
    <p><span><strong>Rated:</strong></span> K</p>
    <p><span><em><strong>I was just informed that on the seventh fifteenth of June two fans mentioned that comedy Utuber and cartoonist The Odd1sout read my fic and got inspiration from it which makes me proud, if he come again, give him a big thanks for making me feel special. Notice that so didn't put names cause some don't like that</strong></em></span>.</p>
    <p>Jorge was helping Nina with some chores in their new house which was in Emily's subdivision "Thanks, now I need you to move the couch over by the wall" Jorge barked happily, gripped the furniture and place it against the wall. "Good boy" The dachshund barked happily and Nina patted his head causing him to pant.</p>
    <p>"Prew, I think that's everything in your dog house" She put her hands on her lips and sighed in relief for their success then she noticed things were missing to make the house complete "Hold on, I'll be right back," She said before departing from the dog house.</p>
    <p>Jorge at a little time to himself so he took the opportunity to look up at the sun, he smiled as in morally excited to spend time with his puppy-hood best friend "I simply can't wait for tonight" He thought "it's gonna be great" He closed his eyes as thought about how much fun they are going to have, watching the sunset while Clifford embraced him.</p>
    <p>It will be magical until a someone cleared their throat which knocked him back out of his fantasy and looked around then down to see a displeased poodle standing at the entrance.</p>
    <p>"Oh, I was expecting Clifford to show up," he thought "you're his friend, Cleo ...right? "Yes and I know that you and Clifford had been friends since puppy-hood, but we're his current friend" She scolded.</p>
    <p>Well, he does know how to make trustworthy friends" He said, speaking the truth. "Is this a private thing? She asked. "You could say that" Jorge smiled and blushed.</p>
    <p>"Oh my gosh, you're in love with him aren't you? Cleo sounded speechless. The Dachshund blushed even more "Indeed, I didn't even know I loved him, but now that we're all grown up" he took a pause "I can see clearly" He explained.</p>
    <p>He noticed that the poodle raised an eyebrow "I can kinda see it happening, but what about me and T-bone? Jorge was disappointed that she was thinking that Clifford was going to be too busy with him so he assured her that he'll mention her as well as his other friend.</p>
    <p>That made Cleo smile, cannot say she was mad before though it was more like abandoning in his point of view. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to finish getting ready," He said politely.</p>
    <p>Cleo took anger towards that and just left before his owner came back with some perfume.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Clifford was relaxing as Emily was brushing his fur to make it nice &amp; neat. "He's gonna be so impressed," She said, affectionately. He happily barked and licked her cheek which caused her to giggle. "I wonder how my friends are doing," He asked himself. "I hope they don't feel like they're in competition" He added.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>(0)</strong>
    </p>
    <p>T-bone was laying in the sand, looking bored and waiting for Cleo to return. Where is she, she suppose to be Fluffy-Face" He rolled back on his stomach and sighed. Hmm, better go look for them" He got up and walked off the beach.</p>
    <p>Meanwhile, somewhere over the fence, Mac was facing the mysteries dog "Excuse me" he approached it slowly "who are you? He asked while the dog has it's back to him. As Mac was waiting for an answer, the mysteries dog slightly turned to him and smiled causing Mac to tilt his head so he figured that he'll introduce himself to take away the awkward moment.</p>
    <p>"Meanwhile, Mac and Janson were playing tug-of-war and so far, the white dog was winning cause of his strength. "Hey, no fair" He said then quickly realizing that he had let go whiched caused him to fall forward. Janson dropped the rope and came towards him.</p>
    <p>It may be too soon, but he leaned his head down and nuzzled him "are you okay? He asked" Mac grunted to get up and shook himself off then looked into his eyes "such beauty" He thought.</p>
    <p>"Thanks" He cannot get over his lushes hair like the way it flows in the wind. Hanson grabbed the rope again and mumbled "ready for round two? Mac heard a bit of that and agreed.</p>
    <p>Janson smiled and sensed that the Grayhound fancied him so he wagged his tail rapidly then figured that it was better late then never and licked his cheek which made Mac burst a blush and grabbed the other end.</p>
    <p>Both went to opposite sides and started pulling while Mac was thinking that Janson is very considerable to be a perfectionist kind of mate.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <span>Really all I can do right now and though I didn't mean to put the sentence "He punched Jorge " which lead to a reference to One-Punch-Man, but I felt much better cause you turned it into a humorous thing and got people to laugh.</span>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <span>Probably next time, I ask that you credit me as well as ask me before using my work cause I don't want people to think that I stole this off of another person as I'm </span>
        </em>
      </strong>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>cleansin my past.</span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>Anyways, thank you fo promoting, means so much so to show my gratitude, I will subscribe to your channel plus it's only fair if I help promote you work as well cause you scratch my back &amp; I scratch yours.</span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>Now, to my furries about there, I had a job a Publix that I applied for last week so I'm gonna try my best to get these put out to you.</span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p><br/><a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/1/">« First</a> <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/2/">« Prev</a> Ch 3 of <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/3/">3</a> <br/><br/><span class="btn"><br/><a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=9377286&amp;chapter=3&amp;storytextid=51157625"> Review</a><br/></span><br/></p>
</div><div class="drop_m">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>Share:<br/><a href="mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&amp;body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/3/">Email</a> . <a href="https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/3/">Facebook</a> . <a href="https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9377286/3/">Twitter</a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>Story:</td>
<td>
 Follow
 Favorite
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Author:</td>
<td>
 Follow
 Favorite
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="2">

</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  <hr/>
  <p>Contrast: <a href="#">Dark</a> . <a href="#">Light</a><br/>Font: <a href="#">Small</a> .<br/><a href="#">Medium</a> .<br/><a href="#">Large</a> .<br/><a href="#">XL</a><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>            <ins class="adsbygoogle"></ins></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <a id="end" name="end"></a>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>        <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php">Desktop Mode</a> . <a href="https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress">Twitter</a> . <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/h/">Help</a> . <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php">Sign Up</a> . <br/>        <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/">Cookies</a>  . <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/">Privacy</a> . <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/">Terms of Service</a><br/>        </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>